Le Journal d'un Ship
by Dysnei
Summary: Clary et Isabelle n'ont qu'un seul souhait: celui de faire en sorte que Raphaël et Simon sortent ensemble. Pour arriver à leurs fins, les deux filles doivent employer les grands moyens...
1. Journal d'Isabelle Lightwood

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clarke. Seule l'histoire m'appartient (mais ça, je pense que vous l'aviez compris…)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette fanfiction est le fruit d'un défi que je me suis lancé : écrire et poster un chapitre par jour jusqu'à sa fin. En sachant que, d'habitude, j'écris toujours une fanfiction en entier avant de poster le premier chapitre, je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à faire ce genre de chose, mais, néanmoins, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira )

* * *

 _Mercredi 1_ _er_ _février 2017, Journal de Isabelle Lightwood_

Cher Journal,

Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Alec et Jace m'ont interdit de toucher à la casserole lorsque je leur ai partagé mon idée de préparer le dîner moi-même, mais Clary m'a défendu devant eux, affirmant que ma cuisine était la meilleure qu'elle n'avait jamais goutée. Bon, je sais très bien que lorsqu'elle pense que je ne la vois pas, elle verse le contenu de son assiette dans celle de son ami vampire, mais je trouve son geste très touchant.

Tu sais, Clary est vraiment la descendante d'un ange. Elle m'a montré tout à l'heure un dessin qu'elle avait fait, me représentant, et c'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vu. Bon, je pense que le modèle y est un peu pour quelque chose quand même, mais les traits étaient parfaits, les ombres bien dimensionnées…

Depuis que je sors avec elle, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une petite bulle de bonheur, seule avec elle.

Lorsque Alec m'avait confié ses sentiments à propos de Magnus, je n'avais jamais cru que je ressentirais les mêmes un jour.

D'ailleurs, tant que j'en parle, Magnus et Alec ne se sont pas vraiment fait discret lors du diner (nous avions finalement commandé chinois). Ils riaient, cachés derrière leur assiette vide, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Au début du repas, mon frère a murmuré quelque chose dans l'oreille de son voisin et petit-ami sorcier, et depuis, ils n'ont pas arrêté de se marrer comme des baleines. Surtout lorsque Simon et Raphaël sont arrivés…

Simon et Raphaël… Ces deux vampires m'exaspèrent. Clary les avait invités pour diner, sous prétexte qu'elle voulait « passer du temps avec son meilleur ami ». Et ils ont passé la soirée à se jeter des regards discrets en coin, même si tout le monde les voyait, sauf eux. Ils se kiffent, ça se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Même à l'autre bout d'un portail on pourrait le sentir. Et franchement, je pense que la situation ne peut plus durer. D'accord, ils sont immortels, et ils ont toute leur vie pour se l'avouer mutuellement, mais JE suis mortelle, et je REFUSE de mourir sans avoir vu ça ! Bon, je pense qu'ils auraient peut-être besoin d'un peu d'aide pour y arriver, mais ce n'est pas un problème, on peut s'en charger. Il nous faut juste un plan pour leur ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité qu'ils sont les seuls à ne pas voir. J'en parlerai à Clary demain…

Bon, sur cette idée, je dois te laisser, Alec m'appelle. Apparemment, ses fous rire se sont calmés. Douce époque révolue…


	2. Journal de Clary Fairchild

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Cassandra Clare, rien n'a changé…

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà, tout beau tout frais, le deuxième chapitre de cette fic ! Il est un tout petit peu plus long que le premier, tout dépend de l'inspiration… Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira )

* * *

 _Jeudi 2 février 2017, Journal de Clary Fair_ _child_

Mon cher journal,

J'ai enfin fini le dessin d'Isabelle. Je travaille dessus depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas peu fière du résultat. Je l'ai montré à Izzy hier, et elle semblait très convaincue par mon œuvre. Elle souriait tout en regardant son portrait. Elle est tellement belle lorsqu'elle sourit…

Elle est venue me voir après le diner d'hier soir. Elle s'était démaquillée et portait son joli pyjama blanc, mon préféré. Elle semblait très impatiente de me dire quelque chose. Elle s'est assise sur mon lit et m'a fait un petit compte rendu du repas, sans oublier Alec et Magnus qui semblait pris dans un fou rire grandiose (c'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas très discrets), mais elle m'a surtout donné son avis à propos de Simon et Raphaël. Elle est persuadée qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, et qu'ils sont clairement amoureux, même s'ils ne veulent pas se l'avouer. Et le fait est que je suis totalement d'accord avec elle.

Sérieusement, ils ne se quittent pas du regard, ils rougissent au moindre contact, et l'autre passe toujours avant tout. Par exemple, j'avais invité Simon à regarder un film chez moi la semaine dernière, et nous étions tranquillement sous la couette, un pot de pop-corn en main, la télé allumée, lorsqu'il a reçu un message de Raphaël lui demandant de venir parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à changer une ampoule au plafond. Et au lieu de lui dire de se débrouiller ou de demander à quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'il était occupé, MON meilleur ami est parti en un claquement de doigt, me laissant seule devant SON film préféré…

Tout ça pour dire que j'étais d'accord avec Isabelle, et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

Nous avions donc profité que le soleil soit couché, heure à laquelle les vampires s'activaient dans l'Hôtel Dumort, pour envoyer un message à Simon sur mon portable : _Appelle-moi, on doit parler de toute urgence._

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, la sonnerie avait retenti dans ma chambre. Je décrochai, en prenant bien soin de mettre le haut-parleur pour que Isabelle entende toute notre discussion :

« Allô ? »

« Clary, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Une pointe d'inquiétude se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

« T'inquiète, je vais bien… Comment ça se passe ton entrainement avec Raphaël ? »

J'avais pris bien soin d'appuyer sur son nom pour faire sous-entendre mon idée.

« Heu, très bien… C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit de t'appeler ? »

« Disons que oui et non… Je pense que ça ne peut plus durer. Tu dois lui dire ! »

Lorsque j'eut fini ma phrase, un silence pesant s'était installé au bout du fil. Il semblait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, et Isabelle, à côté de moi, était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

« Lui dire quoi ? »

« Bah que tu l'aime ! Et ne me mens pas, ça crève les yeux ! »

« Quoi ? »

Il s'était à moitié étouffé à l'autre bout du combiné, et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas craquer. Isabelle avait mis sa tête dans mon oreiller pour étouffer ses rires. J'étais moi-même au bords des larmes, et je dus désactiver le micro un instant pour me calmer. Puis, après l'avoir réactivé, je mis fin à l'appel.

« Bon, je dois te laisser, Isabelle m'appelle… Ciao ! »

J'appuya sur le bouton pour raccrocher et éclata de rire en accord avec Izzy. Nous étions pliées en deux sur le lit. Je n'avais pas autant ris depuis un bon moment.

Cet appel a eu lieu la veille du jour où j'écris ces lignes. Je n'ai pas revu Simon ce soir, mais je brûle d'envie de savoir comment il réagit à tout ça…

Une journée intense m'attend demain, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi que j'arrête ici ce long récit. Mais je suis tellement impatiente de voir comment vont se dérouler les prochains jours…


	3. Journal de Lydia Branwell

**_Déjà le troisième chapitre? Comme le temps passe vite..._**

* * *

 _Vendredi 3 février 2017, Journal de Lydia Branwell_

Cher Journal de Bord,

Un autre jour se termine à l'Institut. Il est très tard lorsque j'écris ces lignes, le soleil ne devrais pas tarder à se lever.

L'institut était plutôt calme aujourd'hui. La plupart des Chasseurs d'Ombre étaient en mission, et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas se reposaient. Seuls les enfants Lightwood et Clarissa Fairchild s'entrainait au combat. Notre nouvelle Chasseuse semble plutôt bien se débrouiller avec des armes, mais son entrainement est très faible, elle n'a pas encore les capacités nécessaires pour partir en mission. Isabelle est devenue son mentor, et je dois dire que je ne la croyais pas aussi douée que ça pour apprendre le combat…

De plus, les deux filles semblent très investies dans ce qu'elles appellent une « mission interne », qui concerne les vampires Raphaël Santiago et Simon Lewis. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ces deux-là s'aiment mais ne sont pas prêt à se l'avouer, donc Clarissa et Isabelle ont décidées de prendre cette affaire en main. Elles organisent chaque jour un nouveau plan destiné à les mettre ensemble, et elles m'ont fait participer dans celui d'aujourd'hui.

Elles avaient organisé une « soirée pyjama ». Nous étions tous dans la chambre de Miss Fairchild, en pyjama, devant une télévision qui diffusait un film dont les deux protagonistes étaient amoureux mais n'osaient pas se l'avouer (je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il y a un lien avec les vampires…). Alec et Magnus étaient présents, ainsi que Isabelle, Clarissa, et bien sûr, Simon et Raphaël.

Le film était plutôt intéressant, la jeune fille dont il était question se trouvait être un personnage très attachant, et le jeune homme avait un sens de l'humour très raffiné. Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil Alec, qui avait la tête sur les genoux de Magnus qui lui caressait les cheveux et Clarissa et Isabelle qui se tenaient la main, la première ayant mis sa tête sur l'épaule de la deuxième. Ce fut à ce moment là que l'évidence même sauta à mes yeux. Ils avaient mis ce film pour stimuler les deux concerné du plan, et avaient créé un environnement amoureux tout autour d'eux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, ce plan était tout simplement génial !

Lorsque le film fût fini, tout le monde s'était endormis. Je regardais autour de moi et ressentait cette ambiance calme et sereine, lorsque je les vis : Simon, également endormi, avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Raphaël et était à moitié affalé sur lui. Je me hâta de réveiller Isabelle pour lui montrer ma découverte. En découvrant la scène, elle étouffa un petit rire et murmura « ils sont vraiment trop mignon… », puis elle réveilla à son tour les autres. Enfin, lorsque tout le monde riait sous cape, elle secoua légèrement Simon, qui se réveilla en douceur. Il mit un certain temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi tout le monde riait doucement en le regardant, puis il fit un bond sur le côté, réveillant au passage Raphaël.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, » fit-il tout en essayant de cacher dans l'obscurité ses joues qui s'empourpraient. Mais tout le monde avait bien compris…

Le soleil commence à se lever derrière ma fenêtre, je vais profiter des dernières heures de la nuit pour récupérer de ma journée d'hier qui était, contrairement à celle d'aujourd'hui, très fatigante. J'ai eu vent hier matin d'une affaire concernant un loup-garou dont je vais devoir m'occuper demain, il me faut donc le repos nécessaire pour m'en charger. Et comme je peine à finir ces lignes, je vais juste conclure sur ces mots: L'amour est compliqué, mais l'amour est l'amour...


	4. Journal de Raphaël Santiago

**Et voilà le quatrième chapitre, comme promis, qui est du point de vue d'un des deux vampires victimes de ces plans... ;)**

* * *

 _Samedi 4 février, Journal de Raphaël Santiago_

A celui qui lit ce journal,

Aidez-moi, j'ai VRAIMENT besoin d'aide… Je ne sais pas qui sera susceptible de lire ce message, mais qui que ce soit, j'ai un problème TRÈS envahissant. Mais comme vous devez vous demander quel est ce problème, le voici:

Je m'appelle Raphaël Santiago et je suis un vampire. Si vous êtes un terrestre, oui, je suis un vrai vampire. Je bois du sang, j'ai des canines et je ne supporte pas la lumière du jour… Plutôt récemment, notre race a accueilli un nouvel arrivant, un vampire novice nommé Simon Lewis, qui a été mordu par notre ancienne chef, Camille, qui se trouvait dans la prison de l'Hôtel Dumort il y a quelques temps de cela mais qui a été libérée récemment par les amis de Simon, des Chasseurs d'Ombres. Mais Camille, c'est un autre problème.

Celui qui m'étouffe en ce moment, c'est que les amies de Simon, Clarissa Fray et Isabelle Lightwood, qui soit-dit en passant sortent ensemble, se sont mis en tête que j'était amoureux de lui, et vice-versa, et ont donc décidé de nous POURRIR la vie avec leurs plans foireux pour nous mettre ensemble. Par exemple, il y a quelques jours, elles ont décidées d'organiser une « soirée pyjama » (soit-dit en passant, je n'y serait jamais allé si Simon ne m'avait pas harcelé pour qu'on y aille…) et ils avaient mis un film dont les deux personnages principaux étaient amoureux et ils n'osaient pas le dire. Vous voyez déjà ou je veux en venir… Mais le pire de tout, c'est que cet IDIOT de Simon s'est endormi sur moi pendant la diffusion du film… Alors c'est sûr que maintenant, ils vont s'imaginer des choses…

Mais le plan qu'elles ont mis en pratique aujourd'hui était deux fois plus vicieux…

Elles nous avaient donné rendez-vous dans la chambre d'Isabelle, soit disant pour nous parler d'un « truc ». Sauf que je ne suis pas bête, je sentais bien qu'il y avait un piège. Mais Simon, qui n'avait pas pigé ça, a insisté pour y aller, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser se jeter dans la gueule du loup seul, alors j'y suis allé avec lui. Résultat: Lorsqu'on est entrés dans la pièce, elle était vide. Puis la porte s'est refermée sur nous, et elles ont tournés la clé pour nous enfermer. Une heure. Une heure seuls dans la même pièce, la porte fermée à clé, vous voyez à quel point c'est vicieux… Mais elles s'imaginaient peut-être que, pendant cette heure, il allait se passer plein de choses entre nous, et qu'on allait ressortir la main dans la main, heureux comme des oiseaux au Printemps… Sauf que Simon avait décidé de me faire la gueule parce que, ce matin, je ne l'avait pas laissé essayer ma nouvelle veste. Et moi, j'était en colère de m'être fait avoir comme un vulgaire rat à cause de lui. Alors, pour l'ambiance, c'était un peu fichu. Et puis de toute façon, on ne sortira jamais ensemble ! Pourquoi? Parce que je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer. Je vois bien qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose que moi, et à quel point ça l'énerve que les gens pensent qu'il m'aiment.

Et voilà, je viens de faire des aveux. Oui, je l'aime, et alors? Ca n'empêche pas que les deux filles sont extrêmement lourdes avec ça, et que j'aimerais bien avoir la paix une fois pour toutes! Déjà que c'est pas facile d'avoir des sentiments pour un idiot comme lui…

Bon, voilà, vous connaissez mon problème. Vous comprenez à quel point j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, maintenant, tout de suite… Donc j'espère que quelqu'un pourra lire ce message.

Merci d'avance.

Raphaël Santiago.


	5. Journal d'Alec Lightwood

**Ce chapitre 5 est un peu plus court que les autres, mais j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à l'écrire, étant le point de vue d'Alec... Mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

* * *

 _Dimanche 5 février, Journal d'Alec Lightwood_

Cher Journal ;

Je me demande bien pourquoi Magnus a tellement insisté pour que je tienne un journal. Soit-disant pour « raconter mes journées palpitantes », et « pouvoir me souvenir de chacune de mes aventures »…. Je pense que ma mémoire tient ce rôle à merveille. Mais bon, je ne pourrais jamais rien lui refuser.

Mais puisque c'est à ça que sert cet amoncellement de morceau de papiers, voilà un peu ma journée:

Ce n'était pas une journée en mission. Je dois attendre des nouvelles de l'Enclave concernant la prochaine, qui j'espère ne va pas tarder… Donc, en attendant, je passe mes journées à l'Institut, je m'entraine, je me repose etc. Mais cette journée à l'Institut était un peu particulière :

Tu sais que ma soeur et Clary inventent chaque jour un plan machiavélique pour mettre Raphaël et Simon ensemble. Et bien, celui qui a germé dans leurs petites tête aujourd'hui nous mettait en scène, moi et Magnus. Elle nous ont demandé de passer une journée en amoureux, et vraiment la meilleure journée qui soit possible: consacrer tout son temps à l'autre, se faire des câlins, bisous et tout le tralala. De leur côté, elles faisaient la même chose, et le but était que les deux vampires passent la journée entourés de deux couples fou amoureux, pour leur donner des idées par la suite…

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un plan qui nous a déplu : passer une journée entière avec Magnus et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui, j'en rêve depuis mon mariage raté avec Lydia. Donc, nous avons fait ce qu'elles nous avait demandé. De plus, l'Institut était pratiquement vide, Lydia était partie en mission en plus des autres, il ne restait plus que Izzy, Clary, Jace, Simon, Raphaël, Magnus et moi.

Bien sûr, j'ai passé une excellente journée, et celle-ci est d'ailleurs passée extrêmement vite, trop vite à mon gout. Je n'ai pas quitté mon sorcier une seconde, il souriait tout le temps, et ses yeux brillaient bien plus que lorsqu'il met le paquet sur les paillettes. Il était tellement mignon… Il m'a montré quelques simples tours de magie, ceux que les terriens font avec des cartes à jouer, et nous avons parlé de notre enfance, un sujet que nous n'avions jamais abordés entre nous. A vrai dire, j'aurais pu parler de n'importe quoi avec lui juste pour entendre le son de sa voix.

J'ai pu un peu voir ma soeur et sa copine qui se prenaient à fond dans le jeu également, et Simon et Raphaël qui était tellement gêné devant nous que ça nous donnait envie d'en faire plus pour les mettre encore plus mal à l'aise…

Mais malheureusement, cette magnifique journée est finie maintenant… Mes paupières sont tellement lourdes, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, m'écrouler sur mon lit et me sentir glisser dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Qui aurait cru qu'être amoureux demandait autant d'effort?


	6. Journal de Jace Wayland

**Et voilà, pour compenser le chapitre un peu court à mon goût d'hier, celui là est un peu plus long que d'habitude (je dois avouer que j'ai peut être eu plus d'inspiration sur celui là...), donc enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _Lundi 6 fevrier, Journal de Jace Wayland._

Sérieusement, un journal ? Moi, Jace Wayland, le meilleur Chasseur d'Ombre que la terre est portée, beau gosse, intelligent et j'en passe, je suis en train de raconter ma vie à une feuille de papier… Merci, Isabelle, pour cette idée de génie ! Je me suis jamais autant éclaté de ma vie ! Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas à qui d'autre je peux parler mon incroyable personne…

Même Alec s'est abandonné à cette idée débile de journal. Apparemment, Magnus lui a tellement foutu la pression à propos de ça qu'il a fini par craquer… Dans quel monde vit-on, je vous jure… Bon, je suppose que vous êtes pas ici pour me voir me plaindre à propos des lubies étranges des gens d'aujourd'hui, mais pour lire Les Incroyables Aventures de Jace. Donc c'est parti :

Le soleil venait de se lever et la belle ville de Manhattan déployait ses grandes tours devant le ciel d'un bleu miroitant. L'Institut était calme, tout ses habitants dormaient d'un sommeil profond. Seul un jeune homme s'était levé aux aurores.

Son physique était la preuve qu'il descendait d'un ange : ses magnifiques cheveux blonds cuivrés encadraient son visage d'une symétrie parfaite, et ses yeux dorés brillaient d'une lueur d'intelligence. Il était tellement beau que même le soleil n'osait pas le toucher de ses rayons de feu. Il s'appelait Jace Wayland.

Il sortit de l'armoire qui longeait le mur un vieux grimoire, tout poussiéreux, et l'ouvrit. Les dessins que le livre contenait étaient indéchiffrable pour une personne qui n'avait pas le sang de l'ange dans ses veines. Mais pour lui, c'était comme lire un livre pour enfants. Ses longs doigts fins tournaient les pages très délicatement, et il semblait tellement concentré dans sa lecture que rien ni personne n'aurais pu l'y retirer.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'observer les runes qui étaient représentées dans le grimoire, le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel azur, inondait de lumière son visage serein. Percevant grâce à son audition impeccable quelques bruits dans le couloir, son cerveau en conclut que les autres Chasseurs d'Ombre étaient réveillés. Alors il sortit de son antre et il descendit les escaliers sombre de l'Institut.

Dans la salle à manger, sa sœur biologique Clarissa et sa sœur de cœur Isabelle étaient déjà attablées devant un petit déjeuner copieux, qui lui arracha un léger sourire. Il se contenta de prendre un café noir, pour ne pas gâcher avec de la graisse le magnifique corps que la nature lui avait offerte.

« Jace, j'emmène Isabelle dans une librairie terrestre ce matin, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Il fit un magnifique sourire à sa petite sœur.

« Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai une journée très remplie de prévue. »

Mais la jeune fille insistait tant qu'il finit par accepter, dans un élan de bonté. Après tout, la famille est la chose la plus importante au monde…

Il remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre sa veste, puis il retourna dans la salle à manger.

« Je suis prêt, je vous attends. »

Alors les deux filles se hâtèrent d'aller chercher un manteau. Lorsqu'elle furent prêtes, les trois Chasseurs d'Ombres sortirent. Ils traversèrent tout Manhattan à pieds, mais c'était un exercice qu'ils pratiquaient régulièrement, et ils en avaient l'habitude. Puis, arrivés dans la librairie, ils se séparèrent pour aller chercher des pépites dans les rayons. Notre magnifique héros, qui était extrêmement cultivé, avait pratiquement lu tout les livres. Mais un ouvrage en particulier attira son attention. Il le prit délicatement pour ne pas l'abîmer, et tenta de retrouver Clary et Isabelle pour leur montrer sa découverte.

Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin les boucles rousses de sa sœur, il dirigea vers elles, cachant le livre dans son dos.

« Dites moi, les filles, vous n'êtes pas en mission pour faire en sorte que Simon et Raphaël sortent ensemble ? »

La brune soupira.

« Effectivement, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé comme plan aujourd'hui. »

Heureusement que Jace Wayland était la. Il sortit le livre de son dos et le lui donna.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouve ce qu'il vous fallait. »

« _10 Conseils pour Draguer son Meilleur Ami_ ? Quel bonne idée ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à offrir cela a l'un des deux ! »

Ils se rendirent alors à la caisse, payèrent leur article tout en prenant bien soin de le faire emballer.

Puis, leurs achat finis, il se rendirent à l'Hôtel Dumort, pour y retrouver les deux vampires. La grande façade sombre qui leur faisait face ne les effrayant pas, et ils pénétrèrent ce lieu inquiétant sans peur. Ce fut Raphaël qui les reçut.

« Oh, _Dios,_ qu'est-ce que vous faites la encore, vous trois ? »

Ce fut Isabelle qui prit la parole :

« Raphaël, nous voulons nous excuser. Nous n'avons pas été très juste envers toi et ton copain ces derniers jours. De ce fait, pour nous faire pardonner, nous t'avons acheté quelque chose… »

L'homme aux canines pointues scruta le paquet que la sœur de Jace lui tendait. Il semblait s'en méfier, comme s'il s'attendait à en voir sortir un rayon de lumière de jour. Puis, il le prit, toujours incertain. Il déchira doucement mais sans pitié le papier qui en enveloppait le livre, et jeta un œil sur la première de couverture.

« Sérieusement ? Vous n'en avez pas fini avec ça ? Je ne sortirais pas avec Simon, un point c'est tout ! Je ne fois pas pourquoi vous êtes autant obstinées à ce que ça soit le cas… »

Sa colère avait éclaté comme un ballon qui rencontré l'aiguille pointue des mots. Il semblait aussi rouge que le sang dont il se nourrissait, tout d'abord parce que son instinct colérique avait repris le dessus, mais également car il avait effectivement des sentiments pour son meilleur ami et qu'il avait honte que des créatures supérieures à lui sachent qu'il avait besoin d'un tel livre pour pouvoir le séduire. Et ça, Jace Wayland l'avait bien compris…

Ah, d'après Isabelle, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on rédigé un journal. Pourtant, je ne vois pas pourquoi personne n'adopte cette technique d'écriture… Bon D'accord, j'ai peut être _un peu_ exagéré quelques détails, mais, dans le gros du sujet, ça c'est bien passé comme ça ! Bon, j'ai peut être omis le fait que Raphaël nous a jeté de l'Hôtel quelques minutes après avoir découvert le livre, mais n'empêche  qu'il l'a gardé ! Donc on ne peut pas dire que tout est perdu...


	7. Journal de Maia Roberts

**Et oui, le 7eme chapitre arrive... Cette fois ci du point de vue de Maia, qui est un personnage que j'adore, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver un idée pour ce chapitre. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _Mardi 7 février, Journal de Maia Roberts_

Cher Journal,

Plus le temps passe, moins j'apprécie le fait d'être un loup – garou. Toujours devoir cacher sa vrai nature aux terrestres, être en guerre etc. J'avais aimé avoir une vie normale, étudier, avoir un job, puis me marier et avoir des enfants. Je ne demandais rien de plus, mais le destin est tombé sur moi comme une pomme tombe d'un arbre, et me voilà, à craindre les Chasseurs d'Ombres chaque jour qui passe, et à obéir tout les jours à mon alpha. Ce n'est pas Luke qui me dérange, je l'aime beaucoup et je serai prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, il y a juste des fois où j'aimerai bien revenir à ma vie d'avant.

Il y a aussi Simon. Apparemment, les loups – garou sont censés détester les vampires, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Simon est différent. J'ai essayer de le détester, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, il a été un humain, comme moi, et qu'il ne voulait pas devenir ce qu'il est devenu. De plus, Luke le considère comme son fils, il doit vraiment tenir à lui pour traiter comme tel un vampire…

J'ai récemment remarqué qu'il semble éprouver des sentiments, lui aussi. De la peur, de la jalousie, de l'amour. J'ai déduit cette conclusion en l'observation, en constatant son regard lorsqu'il se trouve devant une autre Créature Obscure, lorsqu'il traîne avec Jace (qui est quand même le frère de sa meilleure amie), ou lorsqu'il regarde Raphaël… Son regard change en un instant, et, dans ces moments, on peut lire ses sentiments comme on lirait un simple livre.

J'ai pu également prouver ma théorie à propos de Raphaël lorsque Luke nous a tous invité chez lui ce soir, Isabelle, Clary, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Raphaël et moi. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était parce qu'il voulait qu'on « fasse la paix autour d'une bonne tasse de café », mais j'ai ensuite appris que c'était les deux filles qui lui avaient demandé de tous nous réunir, pour qu'elles puissent mettre en œuvre leur plan. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elles entendaient par la, tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle m'avaient demande d'y participer.

Juste avant que les deux vampires arrivent, lorsque le soleil se couchait, elles m'avaient expliqué ce que je devais faire : elles voulaient que je commence une « bagarre » avec un des deux vampires, Raphaël de préférence. Je n'avais pas compris ou elles voulaient en venir, mais en voyant Luke acquiescer de la tête à mon intention, j'obéis.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous installés autour d'un café brûlant, le silence s'imposa d'abord, durant quelques minutes. Puis, en voyant que les deux autres filles me regardaient avec insistance, je lança la discussion :

« Alors, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'oblige à taper la discute avec deux vampires, trois Chasseurs d'Ombres et un sorcier… Sans vouloir vous offenser, j'ai d'autres choses un peu plus importantes à faire. »

Ce fut Raphaël qui, comme je l'espérais, riposta le premier :

« Je suis d'accord, les Chasseurs d'Ombres et le Sorcier, encore, ça va, même si vu après tout ce que vous nous avez fait subir ces derniers jours, je ne suis pas sur de vouloir encore vous adresser la parole, mais les Lycanthropes, je pourrais m'en passer volontiers… »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Isabelle qui esquissait un petit sourire du coin des lèvres. Quand à moi, j'avais enfin une excuse pour commencer la bagarre.

« C'est sur, quand il faut boire le sang d'un innocent, les vampires sont d'accord, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de parler avec des loup – garous, alors il n'y a plus personne… »

« Vous ne nous faites pas peur, vous nous répugnez juste. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas répugnant de vider quelqu'un de son sang ? »

Le mien bouillonnait en moi. La façon dont il me regardait, avec ses yeux sans vie, me rendait folle de rage.

« Vous n'êtes que des égoïstes sans cœur ! »

Raphaël se jeta sur moi. La bataille entre nous deux était violente, Luke tenta, sans succès, de nous séparer, Magnus et Alec criaient et Isabelle et Clary essayaient de les calmer. La maison de l'alpha commençait à devenir un désordre sans nom, les coussins volaient dans la pièce, les tasses de café tombaient et se brisaient sur le sol, et le bruit avait pris le dessus sur le silence. Nous allions nous entre tuer lorsque soudain, Raphaël s'arrêta tout en regardant Simon. Intrigué, tout le monde suivit son regard.

Le vampire novice se tenait debout, le regard vide. Il s'avança lentement vers moi.

« Ne parle plus jamais à Raphaël sur ce ton. Ne parle plus jamais de lui comme ça. »

Puis il se jeta à son tour sur moi. Il était sur le point de m'étrangler lorsque Isabelle fit claquer son fouet sur le sol, stoppant la bagarre net.

« C'est bon, la bagarre est finie, tout le monde peut rentrer chez soi. »

Elle prit Simon (qui semblait réaliser avec horreur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire) et Raphaël par le bras et les fit sortir de l'appartement, puis congédia Alec.. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, Clary, Magnus Luke et moi.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Luke, pour ton appartement. Magnus va arranger ça… »

Le Sorcier lui lança un regard noir et murmura « c'est demandé si gentiment… », puis il fit de grands gestes avec ses bras pendant que les meubles bougeaient et revenait à leur place initiale. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sortit de l'appartement pour rejoindre Alec. Quand à Isabelle, elle eut un grand sourire.

« Le plan a marché à merveille, je pense que nous pouvons être fiers de nous. »

A ces mots, je me rendis compte que je ne savais toujours pas quel était ce plan. Lorsque je lui demanda, elle me répondit :

« Un jeune vampire, qui n'a jamais tué personne, et qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, est prêt à t'étrangler parce que tu as mal parlé à son ami, tu trouve ça normal ? »

Alors l'évidence sauta à mes yeux. Simon est prêt à tout pour défendre Raphaël, parce qu'il éprouve des sentiments plus qu'affectif pour lui. Il l'aime.

J'ai pu me rendre compte aujourd'hui que, contrairement à mes attentes, les vampires peuvent éprouver des sentiments. Ils peuvent haïr mais ils peuvent également aimer. Et je ne remercierai jamais assez Isabelle et Clary pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Les vampires sont peut être des suceurs de sang, mais, au fond, ils n'ont pas choisi cette destinée, tout comme moi. Finalement, nous ne sommes peut-être pas si différents…


	8. Journal de Simon Lewis

**Et oui, le 8eme chapitre, et cette fois le point de vue du deuxième concerné...J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ;)**

* * *

 _Mercredi 8 février, Journal de Simon Lewis_

Cher Journal,

Je me sens toujours mal à propos de ce qui c'est passé avec Maia hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, la voir insulter Raphaël à réveillé quelque chose en moi, un côté de ma personnalité que je ne connaissait pas. D'accord, il m'est déjà arrivé de me mettre en colère, lorsque Clary a embrassée Jace pour la première fois, bien avant de savoir qu'elle était attirée par les femmes et par Isabelle en particulier, lorsqu'elle a acceptée de me transformer en vampire sans me demander mon avis (quoique, elle aurait eu peu de mal sachant que j'était mort…), mais je n'en était jamais arrivé à vouloir l'étrangler. C'est peut être un effet de ma transformation en vampire…

J'ai passé la journée à l'Hôtel Dumort. Ce matin, juste avant d'aller me coucher, j'entendis Raphaël crier dans la chambre juste à côté de la mienne. Je risqua ma tête dans le couloir et vit Isabelle et Clary, souriantes, qui sortaient justement de cette chambre. Je leur fit un signe de la main tout en faisant attention de ne pas m'aventurer trop près d'elles, au cas où elles voudraient m'administrer discrètement un filtre d'amour, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas vraiment vu leur comportement en ce moment... Puis je referma la porte et me glissa dans mon lit. J'avais vraiment besoin de me reposer après tout ce que j'avais subi cette semaine.

Ayant le sommeil léger, je me réveilla vers midi. L'Hôtel était silencieux, tout les vampires semblaient dormir. J'avais extrêmement soif, je me leva donc pour aller chercher une pochette de sang dans le frigo. Lorsque je reviens à ma chambre, un pièce attira mon attention. La porte était ouverte, et ma curiosité l'emporta sur la fatigue. Cette pièce, j'en connaissait la disposition des meubles, les couleurs et les recoins par cœur. C'était le bureau de Raphaël. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Je mis un certain temps pour me rendre compte qu'un objet de forme rectangulaire trônait sur son bureau. Raphaël ne changeait jamais rien dans cette pièce, tout restait toujours à la bonne place. Pourtant, c'était la première fois que je voyait ça. Curieux, je m'approche. C'était un livre. Il n'y avait pas de titre, pas de nom d'auteur, rien. La reliure était rouge.

Je savais que Raphaël risquait de me tuer (au sens figuré bien sûr, mais c'est pas quelque chose que j'avais envie de vivre non plus…) s'il apprenait que j'était entré dans son bureau sans sa permission, et encore plus si je lisais le livre que je tenait entre mes mains, mais j'était trop curieux. J'ouvris donc délicatement l'ouvrage.

 _Cher journal,_

 _Cette nuit, tout était calme. Avec Simon, nous sommes allés dîner à l'Institut avec Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Clary et Jace. Isabelle voulait s'occuper du dîner, mais son frère lui a pris la casserole des mains avant qu'elle eut pu dire ce qu'elle prévoyait de cuisiner. Ils ont fini par commander chinois. A vrai dire, Simon et moi ne mangions rien, nous devions attendre de rentrer à l'Hôtel pour dîner. Mais Simon a insisté pour y aller, juste pour voir Clary et Isabelle._

 _Alec et Magnus était morts de rire, cachés derrière leurs assiettes. Personne ne savait pourquoi ils riaient, et mon élève vampire semblait plutôt gêné devant eux. Il était tellement mignon avec son petit sourire et ses joues rouges… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Je l'aime…_

Je referma brutalement le journal, et le jeta sur le bureau. Une sensation étrange s'anima en moi. J'avait l'impression de reprendre vie rien qu'avec ces mots, avec ses lignes tracées sur le papier. Pourquoi est-ce que si peu de mots me faisaient autant d'effet ?

Puis, une incertitude se posa à moi. Ce n'était pas le genre de Raphaël d'écrire un journal, encore moins de cette façon là. C'était trop familier pour être écrit par lui. Je promena son regard sur le bureau et trouva le dossier sur lequel il travaillait en ce moment. Puis je compara l'écriture à celle du journal. Celle de Raphaël était plus penchée, et les lettres étaient plus fines. J'eut un soupir rageur. Je m'était fait berné, sûrement par les deux filles. Il fallait que j'aille voir Raphaël.

Je monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et m'arrête devant sa chambre. J'eut un petit moment d'hésitation, puis j'ouvris la porte.

« Raphaël ! »

Il se redressa d'un seul coup, comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Ces cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, et ses yeux étaient toujours à moitié fermés.

« Simon ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ! » chuchota t'il, à moitié dans les vapes.

Je jeta sur son lit le journal, que j'avais bien sûr repris juste avant de sortir de son bureau.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur ton bureau. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu… Sérieusement, Simon, je t'ai pas déjà dit que tu ne devais pas aller dans mon bureau sans mon autorisation ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Il prit le journal et l'ouvrit. Je le vis parcourir avec ses yeux la première page, et jeter soudain l'ouvrage le plus loin possible.

« Je n'ai jamais écrit ça ! Il faut que tu me crois Simon, je ne tiendrais jamais un journal pareil ! »

« Je sais, j'ai comparé l'écriture du journal à la tienne. Ce n'est pas l'écriture de Clary, je l'aurais reconnue sinon. Je pense que c'est celle d'Isabelle. »

Mon mentor eut un mouvement de rage.

« Va chercher ton téléphone, Simon ! »

J'était un peu trop terrifié pour refuser. Je retourna dans ma chambre pour récupérer l'appareil électronique et lui donna. Je le vis le déverrouiller (je n'osait pas lui demander comment il connaissait mon mot de passe), et chercher dans mes contacts le nom de Clary. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il l'appela.

Quelques sonneries plus tard, sa voix retentit à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Allô Simon ? »

« C'est Raphaël ! Passe moi tout de suite ta copine ! »

« C'est bon, il n'y a pas le feu… Elle n'est pas là. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce journal que vous avez mis délibérément mis sur mon bureau ? »

« A ton avis… Simon le trouve, il le lit et il pense que tu l'aime, et vous sortez ensemble. Apparemment ça n'a pas marché. »

« J'en ai ras les pâquerettes de vos inventions pourries pour nous mettre ensemble ! Ça fait une semaine que ça dure, et je suis crevé, donc j'aimerai bien dormir sans me faire réveiller par Simon a cause de vous ! »

Puis il raccrocha et jeta violemment mon portable contre le mur.

« Désolé pour ton téléphone, maintenant, bonne journée. Et ne rentre plus jamais dans mon bureau sans ma permission ! »

N'osant pas insister, je ramassa les débris de l'appareil et sortit me recoucher.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça, toutes ces idées qu'elles mettent en exécution tout les jours. Ça a l'air d'irriter Raphaël, mais il y a plein de questions qui bourdonnent dans ma tête et que j'aimerai bien lui poser. Par exemple, pourquoi est-ce qu'il tombe toujours dans la panneau, où pourquoi est-ce qu'il a un livre _10 Conseils pour Draguer son Meilleur Ami_ sous la tonne de papiers qui couvrent son bureau…


	9. Journal de Magnus Bane

**Un chapitre du point de vue de Magnus, qui est d'après moi LE meilleur personnage de la série avec Alec... Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _Jeudi 9 février, Journal de Magnus Bane_

Cher Journal,

Je ne suis pas allé à l'Institut depuis l'épisode avant-hier chez Luke. Simon m'a appelé hier et m'a raconté qu'Isabelle et Clary avait mis de façon visible sur le bureau de Raphaël un carnet en le faisant passer pour son journal, et avaient écrit dedans qu'il était amoureux de lui. A vrai dire, j'était déjà au courant car c'était moi qui avait eu cette idée, et c'était moi qui avait mis dessus un sort pour qu'il attire l'œil de Simon. Il faut croire que depuis que les deux filles m'ont impliqué dans leur plan pour les mettre ensemble, je me suis pris au jeu…

Surtout que maintenant, si elles demandent aux deux vampires d'aller quelque part avec elles, ils refuseront, en sachant ce qui les attend sûrement. Alors que si c'est moi, ils baisseront leur garde, ils me font confiance… Par exemple, si elles leurs demandent de venir avec elles à une soirée karaoké, ils se douteront qu'elles préparent quelque chose… Alors que si c'est moi, connaissant mon goût pour de telles soirées, ils ne se douteront de rien. Et bien mal leur en prend…

Comme tu l'a peut être deviné, cher journal, c'était ma tâche aujourd'hui : convaincre Raphaël et Simon de venir à une soirée karaoké. Et bien sûr, ils ont acceptés. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je leur avait laissé le choix…

Étant invité, je m'était maquillé plus que d'habitude, un peu plus de paillettes sur les yeux. Je savais qu'Alexander était invité aussi, et je me sentait dans le devoir de le faire sortir un peu de sa norme vestimentaire, c'est-à-dire oublier un peu la tenue complètement noire et sobre. J'ai du me battre un peu avec lui pour qu'il accepte finalement de porter une de mes vestes, avec quelques paillettes dessus. Le résultat était très satisfaisant de mon point de vue, les paillettes faisaient ressortir ses yeux. Il semblait plutôt gêné de porter autre chose que ce dont il avait l'habitude, et ça le rendait deux fois plus mignon.

Accompagnés des deux filles (Jace ne voulait pas venir) nous nous rendîmes dans un bar à proximité. Les terrestres se retournaient sur notre passage, et je les voyaient rire devant nos accoutrements dont ils n'avaient sûrement l'habitude. Pour rassurer Alec, qui semblait tellement gêné qu'il en était rouge tomate, je lui prit la main. Il sembla se détendre, et nous pûmes continuer notre chemin.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le bar, la nuit était déjà tombée, et les deux vampires nous attendaient. Lorsqu'il vit Isabelle, Raphaël eut un moment d'effroi en comprenant qu'il s'était fait berné et qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, et il me jeta un regard noir, auquel je répondis par un grand sourire.

« Magnus, espèce de traître ! J'aurais eu me douter que tu était de leur côté... »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça, et passons une bonne soirée… Je vais chercher les boissons ! »

Bon, d'accord, c'était juste une excuse pour m'éloigner de Raphaël avant qu'il me massacre. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est toujours moi qui fait ça, je n'ai pas mon égal pour choisir les cocktails…

Lorsque je revins quelques minutes plus tard avec les verres en main, Isabelle et Clary étaient en pleine discussion, Raphaël faisait la tête, Simon semblait très intéressé par ce qui se passait autour de lui et Alec était perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'installa à côté de mon Chasseur d'Ombres préféré et commença à siroter mon verre.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, tous les Chasseurs d'Ombres présents étaient tous sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Moi, j'en ai tellement l'habitude que ça ne me fait plus aucun effet. Isabelle commença à se lever et à crier « Simon ! Raphaël ! Simon ! Raphaël ! », puis les emmena sur la scène malgré eux et les obligea à chanter un duo dont elle choisissait la chanson. Elle avait choisi, avec l'aide de Clary, _Endless Love_ de _Lionel Richie_ et _Diana Ross._ Simon devait chanter la partie féminine.

Ne pouvant plus reculer, les deux vampires se retrouvaient coincés sur la scène. Lorsque la musique commença et que tous les Chasseurs d'Ombres qui étaient soûls criaient leurs noms, ils commençèrent à chanter en faisant la gueule (en vérité, Raphaël faisait la gueule, Simon avait plutôt l'air de s'éclater…). Mais, plus la musique avançait, plus ils se détendirent, et il finirent par crier littéralement la chanson, sans plus aucune gêne. J'avais bien entendu prit le soin de filmer avec le portable d'Alexander (le mien était à plat).

Lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, l'adrénaline de la chanson avait agi sur eux comme l'alcool sur Isabelle, Clary et Alexander. Ils revinrent à la table en riant et s'écroulèrent sur leurs chaises. Clary serra Simon dans ses bras en lui murmurant « C'est très bien, Sisi, tu l'as aussi bien chanté que Mickael Jackson », même si j'avais plutôt pensé à une vache qui meuglait, et Isabelle trinquait son 16eme verre avec Raphaël qui semblait avoir oublié tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir durant la semaine. La bonne humeur était revenue entre eux, pour ne durer hélas que quelques minutes avant que Raphaël ne se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Cette soirée était très enrichissante, voir Raphaël chanter et rire comme quelqu'un sous l'emprise de l'alcool est quelque chose que je ne verrai pas tout les jours. Mais si il y a bien quelque chose que je retiens de cette expérience, c'est que, même si il le nie, Alexander n'est pas si réticent aux paillettes qu'il le dit…


	10. Journal d'Hannah Winston

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un peu spécial car j'avais envie de voir cette affaire sous l'angle de vue d'un personnage inconnu, un terrestre qui vit une vie normale et qui voit juste deux filles qui shippent leurs amis... J'ai donc créé un personnage, et j'espère qu'il (enfin elle) vous plaira, ainsi que ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

 _Journal d'Hannah Winson, Vendredi 10 février_

Cher journal,

Ma journée au bureau aujourd'hui était plutôt épuisante. Mon patron a passé la journée à me crier dessus et à me donner des dossiers à examiner et à traiter. De plus, Linda est en congé, j'avais donc deux fois plus de travail à faire. J'avais tellement de travail à faire que mon patron ne me laissa partir que très tard, lorsque la nuit était déjà tombée. Alors, bien sûr, il faisait noir comme dans un four, dehors.

J'avais en plus décidé de passer ma journée en talons. Ces articles de mode me tueront un jour…

Pour me changer les idées et me détendre un peu après cette dure journée de labeur, je me suis arrêtée sur le chemin du retour dans le petit café ou j'avais l'habitude d'aller avec mes grands – parents lorsque j'était enfant. L'atmosphère avait une bonne odeur de café moulu, et leurs chocolats étaient excellent. Je m'installa à une table à l'intérieur, pour pouvoir sentir cette bonne odeur pendant que je buvais mon breuvage chaud. Je commanda un chocolat, comme j'en avais l'habitude, et me détendit en observant l'environnement autour de moi.

Mon regard fut attiré par un groupe d'adolescent à un table voisine. Deux filles et cinq garçons. Une des deux filles, une rousse, était assise sur les genoux de l'autre, qui avait des cheveux noirs de jais. Un des garçons, qui ressemblait à la deuxième fille évoquée, souriait à son voisin, un asiatique qui semblait beaucoup aimer les paillettes vu son accoutrement assez original. Il y avait aussi un brun avec des cheveux bouclés, qui souriait bêtement et un autre brun qui avait un teint plutôt blanc et une veste noire qui semblait très chère. Et enfin, un blond cendré qui se tenait un peu à l'égard du groupe. Les cinq adolescents élevaient la voix, comme si ils se disputaient.

« Si t'es pas content, Raphaël, t'avais qu'à ne pas venir ! C'est pas ma faute si tu tombe toujours dans le panneau, » cria la brune à l'adresse du garçon a la veste. Le dénommé Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, et c'est la faute de Simon si on se fait toujours avoir… »

Le garçon au paillettes eut un petit rire.

« C'est jamais ta faute, Raphaël, c'est toujours celle des autres… En attendant, c'était pas la faute de Simon hier ! »

Raphaël rougit violemment pendant que le voisin du pailleté pris la parole à son tour.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Magnus a tout filmé, si tu veux un petit souvenir… »

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, et ce fut au tour du garçon bouclé, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole, de rougir.

« Sérieusement, je chante aussi bien qu'une chèvre… »

Le blond acquiesça immédiatement de la tête pendant que Raphaël jetai un regard noir aux filles.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez montré la vidéo à cet abruti ! » cria t'il en montrant du doigt le blond.

« Bien sûr qu'elles me l'ont montré, et honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu appréciait autant le fait de chanter une chanson d'amour avec Simon… Je vois que je m'était trompé sur toi ! »

« Allez, avoue, Raphaël, tu l'aime bien, notre petit Simon… »

Je vis Raphaël qui semblait bouillonner intérieurement, et l'asiatique pailleté chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de la rousse, qui le répéta à la brune, qui elle se leva et vint me voir.

« Excusez-moi, comment vous vous appelez ? »

Prise au dépourvu, je bégaya quelques secondes avant de lui répondre « Hannah, pourquoi ? »

« Je m'appelle Isabelle. Voici ma copine Clary, mon frère Alec, son copain Magnus, mon autre frère Jace et nos amis Raphaël et Simon. D'après Magnus, vous semblez vous intéresser à notre conversation, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose, et nous voulons vous demander votre avis. Nous sommes tous sûrs à cette table que Raphaël et Simon se kiffent mais qu'ils ne veulent pas se l'avouer. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Prise au dépourvu, je bégaya quelque chose que même moi je ne comprenait pas. Alors la rousse, Clary, se leva nous rejoignit et me sourit.

« Excusez-nous d'être un peu brutal, Isabelle peut être un peu trop directe des fois. Tout ce que nous voulons dire, c'est que nous avons besoin d'un œil extérieur pour juger cette affaire. Est-ce que vous pensez que Raphaël et Simon pourraient être susceptible de sortir ensemble ? »

Tout les adolescents de la table me regardaient, sauf Raphaël qui semblait maudire dans sa tête les deux filles.

« Je pense que s'ils ne veulent pas se l'avouer, c'est leur problème, c'est eux qui culpabiliseront, mais je suis plutôt d'accord avec vous, ils iraient bien ensemble… »

Isabelle leva ses bras en signe de victoire, et Clary regarda les deux concernés avec un sourire vainqueur.

« Vous voyez, on fait pas ça pour vous embêter, on le pense vraiment… »

Raphaël se leva et fit une grimace à Clary avant de sortir du café, suivit de Simon qui fit exactement la même chose. Le frère d'Isabelle, Alec, sourit.

« C'est pas possible d'être aussi aveugle qu'eux… Même moi je n'ai pas mi autant de temps avant de me rendre compte que j'était amoureux de Magnus !

Le nommé lui fit un grand sourire et le prit par la main avant de sortir du café avec lui. Il ne restait plus que les deux filles et Jace, qui finissait son verre.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre avis, Hannah, il ne nous reste plus qu'à peaufiner notre plan et Simon tombera bientôt dans les bras de Raphaël ! »

Isabelle prit Jace par le bras, l'obligeant à quitter sa tasse qui semblait beaucoup l'intéresser, alla payer au comptoir, puis disparut, suivit de Clary.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, je resta un long moment devant ma tasse vide à repenser à ces jeunes gens que je venais de rencontrer, qui étaient amoureux et confiants, et qui ne se souciaient pas des problèmes de vieux auquel j'était confrontée au travail et lorsque j'était seule à la maison. Je me sentais bien, comme si je venais de revivre un petit bout de ma jeunesse avec eux. Ma mauvaise journée n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain…


	11. Journal d'Elaine Lewis

**Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est du point de vue de la mère de Simon. Je crois que c'est le chapitre que j'ai préféré écrire depuis le début de la fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire ;)**

* * *

 _Samedi 11 février, Journal de Elaine Lewis_

Cher journal,

Je ne peux pas d'écrire avec des mots à quel point je suis fière de Simon. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que jamais une mère a été aussi fière de son fils que je le suis aujourd'hui. La façon dont il s'est affirmé en grandissant, et le fait d'assumer son homosexualité tout en faisant face aux insultes de ceux qui n'ont rien compris à la vie et au regard des autres, c'est tellement courageux de sa part…

Il a eu un peu de mal à me l'avouer au début. J'avais invité son manager Raphaël à venir dîner à la maison, et je n'aurais jamais su qu'ils sortaient ensemble si les amis de Simon ne me l'avaient pas dit ! En effet, j'ai reçu un appel de Clary, qui voulait prendre de mes nouvelles (cette fille est tellement gentille…). Je lui ai dit que j'avais invité Raphaël, et elle a dit être heureuse que je rencontre enfin le copain de Simon. J'ai du paraître confuse car elle m'a dit qu'elle était étonnée que mon fils ne me l'ai pas dit, que ça faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils ressemblaient à deux âmes sœurs.

Tu peux imaginer ma joie de recevoir ce jeune homme. J'ai donc décidé de cuisiner un steak avec des pommes de terre et des haricots verts. Rebecca m'a aidé à mettre les assiettes et les couverts et à éplucher les pommes de terres. Nous avons passé la soirée à préparer le dîner toute les deux. Simon m'avait prévenu qu'ils viendraient à 20h00, j'avais insisté pour qu'ils soient là une heure plus tôt, mais il m'avait dit qu'ils devaient bosser tard.

A 19h30, tout était prêt. J'avais mis une robe bleue que je venais d'acheter pour l'occasion, et les boucles d'oreilles que Simon m'avait offert pour la fête des mères lorsqu'il avait 14 ans. Rebecca s'était simplement vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull mauve.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, j'introduisait dans le salon Simon et Raphaël. Simon portait sa tenue de tout les jours, un jean et un t-shirt _Iron Maiden,_ tandis que Raphaël portait également un jean, un t-shirt et une veste noire. Ils semblaient tout les deux plutôt gênés, mais je l'était aussi lorsque j'avais présenté mon copain a mes parents, je comprenais. Ils s'assirent autour de la table sans bruit (j'avais bien entendu pris soin de les mettre à côté). Voyant que le silence était un peu trop présent, je me décida à prendre la parole.

« Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez venu manger, Raphaël. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de vous, et j'espère que vous pourrez faire le bonheur de Simon. »

Les deux garçons semblaient étonnés, sûrement parce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je le sache déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Maman ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, ton amie Clary me l'a dit. Tu sais, Simon, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ton orientation sexuelle, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il en soit. Alors bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas que vous sortiez ensemble, du moment que vous vous aimez. Et de toute façon, je m'en doutait, sans vouloir être indiscrète, ça se voit que vous êtes amoureux… Bon, j'ai fait du steak, vous le voulez à quelle cuisson ? Simon, je suppose que ça sera saignant, comme d'habitude… Raphaël ? »

Les deux garçons ne bougeaient plus, comme si ils étaient pétrifiés sur place. Rebecca réveilla Simon avec un petit pincement.

« Hein ? Ah, oui, je crois que ça sera saignant pour lui aussi… Raphaël ? »

En entendant son nom, Raphaël se réveilla brusquement et acquiesça de la tête. Je me rendis donc en cuisine pour préparer les steaks, assistée de Rebecca qui avait insisté pour faire le service.

Lorsque je retourna dans la salle à manger, laissant ma fille qui sortaient un plat pour mettre la viande, ils semblaient en pleine discussion mouvementée, discussion qui se stoppa net lorsque j'entra dans la pièce.

« Vous savez, vous pouvez contient de discuter pendant que je suis la, ça ne me dérange pas… »

Simon me fit un grand sourire crispé pendant que Raphaël rougissait légèrement. Voyant qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir continuer, je pris la parole.

« Alors, dis moi, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ? D'après Clary, vous êtes ensemble depuis trois mois… »

Simon passa une main dans ses cheveux en signe d'inconfort, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il fut devancé par Raphaël.

« Vous savez, Madame Lewis, Simon a du mal à s'assumer, et il ne savais pas vraiment comment vous alliez réagir… Mais nous sommes très heureux que vous soyez enfin au courant ! »

Je vis mon fils lancer un regard d'incompréhension à son voisin, qui lui fit un grand sourire et lui prit la main. Ils étaient tellement mignons…

« Bien, c'est pardonné ! »

Rebecca amena sur la table les plats que j'avais préparé, et nous pûmes commencer à manger.

Lorsque tout fut fini, même si les deux garçons n'avaient pas beaucoup touché à leurs assiettes, ni même parlé pendant le repas, Raphaël dût nous quitter car il avait encore du travail. Il me serra la main, puis celle de Rebecca, puis arrivé à Simon, il hésita un instant, lui prit la main, enlaça leurs doigts et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis il quitta la maison, laissant un Simon plus rouge que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis tellement fier de mon Simon, qui a grandi si vite que j'ai à peine eu le temps de m'en rendre compte. Ce soir, il m'a prouvé qu'il était vraiment devenu un homme fier de sa différence. Et puis, Clary à raison, il a vraiment trouvé son âme sœur…


	12. Journal de Luke Garroway

**Dire que j'ai commencé cette fanfiction il y a 12 jours. Le temps passe trop vite...**

* * *

 _Dimanche 12 février, Journal de Luke Garroway_

Cher journal,

Je crois que la soirée que j'ai vécu ce soir était l'une des plus drôle de mon existence. La petite bataille entre les deux filles et les deux vampires prends une bonne tournure, Isabelle et Clary commencent à gagner du terrain. Les pauvres Simon et Raphaël commencent à être tellement fatigués d'avoir lutté contre elles toute la semaine…

L'Institut était vide aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de voir Clary à propos d'un livre que j'avais trouvé chez moi et qui lui appartenait, je lui avais donc demandé de venir le récupérer. Elle était arrivée avec Isabelle, elles sont inséparables. Je leur avait proposé de rester boire une tasse de café, elles avaient accepté, et nous avions discuté. A vrai dire, je voyais bien que Clary brûlait de nous dire quelque chose. Elle finit par craquer et nous raconta tout.

« Vous savez qu'hier, Elaine, la mère de Simon, avait invitée Raphaël à manger chez eux… je lui ai fait croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis trois mois, et qu'ils étaient comme deux ames soeures. Et bien j'ai reçu un appel de Simon hier soir, très tard. Il m'a tout raconté, tout ce qui s'était passe pendant le dîner, et c'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais entendu ! Figurez-vous qu'elle était tellement persuadée qu'ils'étaient fous amoureux qu'ils ont du jouer le jeu, et ils lui ont fait croire que c'était le cas… »

Isabelle éclata de rire, pendant que j'essayait de m'imaginer les deux vampires durant cette fameuse soirée… Les images qui s'invitèrent dans mon esprit me donnèrent un fou rire que j'eut du mal a contrôler. Lorsque nous nous fûmes calmés, Clary continua son récit.

« D'après lui, il a du tenir la main de Raphaël tout le repas, sa mère ne les quittait pas du regard donc ils ne pouvaient pas avoir un break. Mais on arrive à la meilleure partie : lorsqu'il est parti, Raphaël à serré la main d'Elaine et de Rebecca, mais comme il ne pouvait pas serrer la main de Simon puisque les deux membres de sa famille les observaient, il l'a embrassé sur la joue… »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder les larmes de rire. Nous étions pliés en deux sur le canapé, et notre souffle commençait à manquer. Isabelle à réussi à reprendre le contrôle quelques secondes.

« Je savais bien que ça allait finir par marcher… Il faut absolument que j'ai une petite discussion avec eux ! »

Puis elle reparti dans un éclat de rire. Il nous fallu plusieurs bonnes minutes pour nous calmer, et nous étions essoufflés.

Clary et Isabelle ont passées l'après-midi chez moi. Nous avons décidé de nous faire un grand classique du cinéma, _Les Temps Modernes_ avec Charlie Chaplin. Isabelle découvrait ce film, mais Clary et moi le connaissions par cœur, l'ayant vu des millions de fois lorsqu'elle venait dormir chez moi.

Puis, lorsque la nuit tomba, nous savions que c'était l'heure d'avoir une petite discussion avec Simon et Raphaël. Clary appela donc son meilleur ami sur son portable (il devait être à l'Hôtel Dumort à cette heure-ci). Celui-ci répondit après quelques sonneries.

« Allô ? »

« Simon, c'est Clary. Est-ce que Raphaël est avec toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? »

La voix qui venait d'intervenir était très certainement celle du vampire aîné. Clary la reconnut également, et un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Ah, Raphaël ! Alors, comment c'est passé cette soirée d'hier ? »

J'entendis un grognement sourd à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Espèce de… c'est toi qui a dit à la mère de Simon qu'on sortait ensemble ! »

Isabelle, qui semblait en mourir d'envie, pris la parole.

« C'est vrai que tu as embrassé Simon sur la joue ? Comme c'est mignon… »

Un lourd silence lui répondit. Puis, nous avons entendu la voix de Raphaël, tellement calme que ça en devenait flippant. Mais, apparemment, il ne semblait pas s'adresser à nous…

« Simon, ne me dit pas que tu leur a raconté ce qui c'est passé hier soir… Tu es au courant que ça risque de nuire toute les chances qu'on à de les vaincre, qui sont déjà très minces vu que tout le monde est contre nous ! »

« Désolé, Raph, mais en même temps, c'est toi qui a commencé. On aurais pu expliquer à ma mère que ce n'était pas vrai, mais tu as cru bon de jouer le jeu. C'est de ta faute, alors arrête de toujours tout rejeter sur moi ! »

« Est-ce qu'il vient de t'appeler Raph ? »

C'était plus fort que moi. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de poser cette question, et Clary me remercia d'un regard et d'un sourire pour l'avoir fait. Isabelle renchérit :

« Et puis sérieusement, si vous voulez qu'on arrête de vous embêter avec ça, arrêtez de vous disputer comme ça, on dirait un vieux couple ! »

Elle avait cloué le bec à nos deux interlocuteurs. J'entendis un silence radio pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures, puis Raphaël, toujours aussi calme.

« D'accord, on s'est tenu la main toute la soirée, d'accord je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. C'est bien ce que vous vouliez entendre, non ? Alors maintenant, je vais vous laisser à vos idées et théories délirantes, et je vais aller faire mon job. Bonne nuit. »

Puis sa voix laissa place au bip sonore interminable. La pièce fut plongée dans le silence complet quelques secondes, puis les deux filles laissaient éclater la joie de la victoire.

« On est les meilleures. Encore quelques jours, et Simon tombera dans les bras de Raphaël. »

Elles se tapaient dans les mains et sautaient sur mon divan, mais j'était trop heureux de les voir heureuse et je n'avais pas envie de gâcher l'ambiance.

D'après Clary, il leur restait un plan à mettre en œuvre, le GRAND plan. La bataille qui leur permettrai de gagner la guerre. Je n'avais pas encore le droit d'être dans la confidence, mais elles avaient tout misé sur ce dernier stratagème qui semblait être leur grande fierté. Je ne savais pas quand, ni comment, tout ce que je savais était que pour rien au monde je ne voulais rater ce moment là.


	13. Journal de Joceline Fairchild

**Ce chapitre est le plus long de cette fanfiction, mais honnêtement je ne pouvais pas faire plus court pour raconter tout ce que je voulais raconter. C'est un chapitre tellement décisif... Bon, je n'en dis pas plus sinon vous n'allez plus vouloir lire la suite. Alors Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _Lundi 13 février, Journal de Joceline Fairchild_

Cher Journal,

J'ai été consignée dans ma chambre toute la semaine. Lydia a estimé que je devais me reposer après tout ce que j'avais traversé. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, rattraper tout ce temps perdu avec Clary, mais je savais qu'au fond, elle avait raison, et je n'avais pas assez de force pour désobéir. Néanmoins, j'ai quand même pu voir ma fille, et Jace. Clary se porte très bien, elle semble avoir trouvé une occupation très intéressante durant ces derniers jours, qui semble bien combler son temps libre. Je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris, mais d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle et Isabelle Lightwood s'amusent à inventer et mettre en œuvre des plans machiavéliques (c'est le mot qu'elle a employé) pour aider Simon et Raphaël à réaliser qu'il s'aiment. Je devrais leur dire de laisser un peu les deux pauvres garçons tranquilles, mais elles ont l'air de bien s'amuser, et puis on peut dire que c'est pour une bonne cause…

Le sorcier Magnus Bane a organisé une fête ce soir. J'ai entendu dire qu'il sortait avec le frère d'Isabelle, c'est peut être pour ça que tout le monde a l'Institut était invité. Je ne savais pas vraiment pour qu'elle occasion cette fête avait lieu, et je n'avais pas posé la question. De plus, le sorcier avait imposé une règle : il fallait venir accompagné. En additionnant tout les indices que j'avais à propos de cette fête, je la soupçonna être un prétexte pour que Clary et Isabelle puissent mettre en œuvre un de leurs fameux plans à propos des deux vampires. Mais, après avoir été cloîtrée dans ma chambre et à l'Institut toute la semaine, j'avais envie de sortir.

Je me mis d'accord avec Luke pour y aller avec lui. Je portais une robe bleue pour l'occasion, et des boucles d'oreilles que j'avais acheté quelques jours avant l'attaque chez nous, et que je mettais pour la première fois. Quant à mes cheveux, je les avaient laissé lâchés. Pour les chaussures, je m'était contentée de bottines de même couleur que ma robe.

Il était 22h00 lorsque Luke vint me chercher. Il avait simplement mis une chemise rentrée dans son jean habituel. Nous nous rendîmes, avec tout les Chasseurs d'Ombres qui étaient invités également, à l'appartement de Magnus. Je n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis un bon bout de temps.

Les murs étaient recouverts de paillettes, mais je ne savais pas si c'était pour la fête ou si il avait changé la décoration depuis ma dernière visite. Une boule de discothèque était accrochée au plafond, et projetait des lumières de toutes les couleurs. L'appartement était déjà bien rempli d'invités tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Il y avait de tout les goûts et de toutes les espèces, sans parler des deux hommes (à vérifier…) aux yeux et cheveux qui changeaient de couleurs toute les 30 secondes, passant du jaune au rouge en passant par le rose fluo, le vert, et l'argenté, et qui étaient postés à l'entrée pour vérifier que la règle qu'avait imposé Magnus était bien respectée.

En parlant du sorcier, je ne mis pas longtemps à le repérer, assis sur le divan. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec du gel, comme à son habitude, mais des mèches jaune et rose fluo se mélangeaient aux autres. Son accoutrement était, toujours comme il en avait l'habitude, assez excentrique. Et, bien sûr, il avait vidé tout un pot de paillettes sur ses yeux. Tout en se faufilant parmi les invités, je le rejoignit avec Clary, Isabelle et Luke. Mes soupçons à propos de la fête furent confirmés lorsque Clary commença à discuter avec lui.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour avoir organisé cette fête, Magnus ! Luke à réussi à convaincre Simon et Raphaël de venir, _ensemble_ , comme prévu. »

Je lança un regard accusateur à Luke, qui me répondit par un grand sourire.

« Je n'allais pas laisser passer une chance de faire une fête ! En plus, Alexander à accepter de porter de nouveau la veste que je lui avait prêté jeudi, qui je trouve lui va à merveille ! »

En jetant un regard autour de moi, j'aperçut Alec, le frère d'Isabelle, qui portait une veste à paillettes, qui pouvait en effet n'être à personne d'autre qu'à Magnus. Puis, mon regard se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, ou je pus voir Simon, accompagné d'un homme brun, aux cheveux coiffés à la perfection et dont la peau blanche reflétait la lumière de la boule de discothèque, et que je me doutais d'être Raphaël, entrer dans l'appartement en passant par les deux hommes aux cheveux multicolores.

« Ah, voilà nos deux héros, » fit remarquer Isabelle dont le regard se dirigeait effectivement vers eux.

Je vis un sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur le visage de Clary, le même sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle avait repeint la camionnette de Luke en violet et avait dessiné des cœurs roses dessus juste parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui donner le dernier beignet. Elle avait 6 ans lors de cette mésaventure, mais la camionnette gardait toujours quelques traces de violet qu'elle et Luke n'avaient pas réussi à enlever. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles avaient prévu de faire, mais j'éprouvait déjà de la compassion envers les deux garçons victimes de leur plan. Justement, ceux-ci se dirigeaient vers nous.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire, mais je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté de venir…. »

« Allez, profitez de votre soirée, c'est bientôt la St-Valentin ! »

« Justement, c'est pour ça que j'ai envie de faire demi tour. Je suis sûr que ça fait parti d'un vos plans pourris. »

« Écoute, si tu ne veux profiter d'une fête de St Valentin, t'avais cas pas venir ! »

« Je serais pas venu si Luke ne nous avait pas dit que vous nous laisseriez tranquille pour le restant de vos jours si on venait… »

Je vis Clary taper discrètement dans la main de Luke, de façon a ce que Raphaël ne puisse pas la voir. Magnus, qui devait vouloir profiter de sa fête, se leva.

« Bon, ce soir, c'est la fête, donc on profite, et on arrête de se disputer et de se trouver des excuses bidons ! »

Ces derniers mots, destinés à Raphaël, firent rire Clary et Isabelle, qui, suivant les bons conseils de Magnus, allèrent danser sur la piste (qui était le salon de Magnus dont les meubles avaient été déplacés). Luke m'invita d'un regard à faire de même.

Nous dansâmes une bonne partie de la soirée. Je jetais de temps en temps des regards sur me divan, ou Raphaël et Simon ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, puis je reportais mon attention à Luke qui effectuait des pas de danse qui me faisaient plutôt penser à une méduse, et qui me faisaient rire. Bien sûr, je savais que c'était son but, et c'était plutôt bien réussi.

Puis, vers 2 heures du matin, Isabelle prit la parole à l'aide d'une rune pour amplifier sa voix.

« Bon, je suppose que vous savez que la raison pour laquelle nous avons organisé cette fête, c'est pour célébrer la fête des terrestres qui a lieu demain, et qu'ils ont appelé _St Valentin_. Mais bon, par les temps qui courent, on a décidé de remplacer _Valentin_ par _Étienne,_ parce que c'est plus drôle et parce que… enfin bref, je pense que vous avez compris pourquoi ! Mais comme cette fête est la fête des amoureux, on vous a demandé de venir par couples. Et comme je pense que danser de la même façon pendant 4 heures peut devenir vite ennuyeux, on a décidé de faire un moment _slow._ Pour ceux qui ne savent pas comment danser cette danse, regardez juste autour de vous et inspirez vous en. Et, bien sûr, je pense inutile de préciser que _tout le monde_ doit danser à partir de maintenant. »

Elle lança un regard insistant au deux vampires qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés du canapé. Puis, après s'être assurée que tout le monde, en particulier Simon et Raphaël, était prêt à danser, elle lança la musique. C'était la chanson _Endless Love,_ de _Lionel Richie_ et _Diana Ross._ Mais ce n'était pas une version que je connaissais. Les deux parties étaient chantées, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça chanter, par des hommes. Je commença à danser sur la musique, jusqu'au moment où je reconnu une des voix qui chantait. C'était celle de Simon. Supposant, l'ayant un peu entendu parler, que l'autre était celle de Raphaël, je jeta un regard aux deux concernés. Ils dansaient, comme tout le monde autour d'eux, mais Simon était particulièrement rouge et Raphaël regardait Isabelle avec un regard qui l'aurait réduit en cendre si le regard pouvait tuer.

Lorsque les dernières notes de la musique, qui étaient littéralement criées, retentirent dans la pièce, le silence suivit. Alors Luke m'a attiré vers lui et m'a embrassé. Je ne peux pas d'écrire sur le papier ce que j'ai ressenti sur le moment, j'avais comme une impression que quelqu'un avait allumé un feu d'artifice géant à l'intérieur de moi. Ces quelques secondes furent plus magiques que tout ce que j'avais vu faire Magnus. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent, je croisa ses yeux, et la lueur que je perçut à l'intérieur restera gravé dans ma mémoire. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de bien être depuis tant d'années…

Nous quittâmes la piste, souriant comme deux enfants, et allâmes rejoindre Clary sur le canapé.

« Je pense que je peux t'appeler papa maintenant… »

Luke lui tira la langue. Puis il désigna les deux vampires.

« Comment ça se passe, les deux la ? »

« Ils ont dansé ensemble, comme prévu, et devine quoi, même si ils rechignaient au début, ils ont fini par se laisser emporter par la musique (honnêtement, j'aimerai bien savoir comment ils ont fait, ça ne mérite même pas d'être appelé musique…), et ils ont enlacés leurs doigts… »

Luke arbora un sourire vainqueur et tapa dans la main de Clary. Je risqua un coup d'œil aux concernés. Effectivement, ils dansaient toujours (Isabelle avait remise _Endless Love_ , la version originale, cette fois), et ils semblaient avoir totalement oublié le monde extérieur, puisque Simon avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Raphaël, et leurs doigts étaient, comme l'avait précisé Clary, entremêlés. Ils semblaient tellement calme et détendus que personne n'osait s'approcher d'eux. Puis, lorsque la chanson se termina, ils revinrent s'asseoir avec nous. Personne n'osait évoquer le sujet, de peur de casser cette nouvelle ambiance qui s'était imposé entre eux.

Finalement, la soirée se termina à 6 heures du matin. La moitié des invités dormaient, l'autre moitié était déjà partie. Alors, avec les quelques Chasseurs d'Ombres qui restaient (Isabelle, Clary et Alec, qui semblait ne pas vouloir partir) et Luke, nous décidâmes de quitter les lieux. Et juste avant de partir, j'entendis Clary pousser un petit cri de victoire. Du coin de l'œil, j'apperçut Simon, allongé sur le divan, qui dormait littéralement dans les bras de Raphaël.

Cette soirée m'a fait tellement du bien après l'ennui de la semaine. Elle m'a permis d'oublier un peu ce que j'avais vécu, et mes craintes à propos du monde des Chasseurs d'Ombres. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir ressentir cette sensation de calme plus souvent. Je suis stressée la plupart du temps, et je ne me suis jamais vraiment rendue compte de mes sentiments pour Luke, et à quel point deux jeunes amoureux peuvent être touchants à voir. Ce soir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir repris vie…


	14. Journal d'un Ship

**Quatorzième et dernier chapitre... J'avais envie de changer un peu des autres, et comme je n'ai pas trouvé de 14eme personnage pour cette fin, je me suis dit que j'allais tous les faire en même temps ;)**

* * *

 _Isabelle Lightwood_

C'est la St-Valentin aujourd'hui. Je suis allée faire du shopping avec Alec hier, et j'ai acheté pour Clary une jolie robe noire qui je suis sûre lui ira à merveille. Je compte lui offrir ce soir, j'ai hâte qu'elle l'essaye ! Aujourd'hui, nous avons prévu avec Magnus et Clary de décorer l'Institut pour la fête des amoureux, Magnus a ramené avec lui toute les décorations qui avaient servies pour sa fête hier (qui fut par ailleurs un succès…). Nous avons des guirlandes en forme de cœur de toute les couleurs, rose, jaune, vert, rouge ou encore violet, des paillettes et des stickers (j'ai prévu de faire un relooking de la chambre de Jace lorsqu'il s'absentera ce matin).

* * *

 _Clary Fairchild_

Isabelle à beau avoir toute les qualité possible, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à mieux cacher ses cadeaux. Parce que le mettre dans son armoire en espérant que personne ne le trouvera, moi en particulier, alors qu'on partage cette armoire depuis qu'on sort ensemble… Enfin bref, notre journée sera bien remplie, les décorations à faire, les repas à préparer (on va recevoir beaucoup d'invités dont Magnus, évidemment, Luke, et ce soir Simon et Raphaël ) et les cadeaux à offrir. Nous avons déjà commencé à décorer l'Institut, les guirlandes de cœur rendent plutôt bien, et Isabelle est dans la chambre de Jace, elle est en train de mettre des paillettes et des stickers absolument partout…

* * *

 _Lydia Branwell_

Je commence déjà à regretter d'avoir autoriser Isabelle, Magnus et Clary à décorer l'Institut pour ce jour de fête… Je me suis pris tout à l'heure une guirlande dans les pieds et j'ai du me tenir à la rampe de l'escalier pour ne pas tomber. Les murs commencent à être couverts de cœurs, il y e peut être un peu trop à mon goût. Et Isabelle a commencée à cuisiner le repas de midi, donc je pense que je vais trouver une excuse pour passer la journée hors de l'Institut…

* * *

 _Raphaël Santiago_

Oui, il est midi, et je suis parfaitement réveillé. J'ai passé une soirée absolument mémorable. J'ai dansé avec Simon. Sur une musique plutôt mémorable aussi. On s'est endormi chez Magnus, puis réveillé pour rentrer à l'Hôtel Dumort avant que le jour se lève. On ne pouvait plus dormir, alors on a parlé. De tout et de rien. D'Isabelle et Clary, de tout ce qu'on avait vécu ces derniers jours, et de cette soirée qu'on venait de vivre. J'ai fini par lui avouer mes sentiments dans la mêlé. Il m'a embrassé. Est-ce que je suis en train de vivre la meilleure journée de ma vie ? Probablement.

* * *

 _Alec Lightwood_

J'avais déjà acheté un cadeau à Magnus, une sorte d'amulette de protection. Mais en faisant les boutiques hier avec Isabelle, j'ai trouvé une sorte de chemise violette pailletée, tout à fait le genre de vêtement qu'il porte. L'Institut est devenu l'endroit le plus rose que je n'ai jamais vu, avec des cœurs et paillettes partout. Honnêtement, cette journée se déroule bien, je suis avec Magnus, on va s'offrir des cadeaux, je vais enfin pouvoir passer une journée presque tranquille avec lui, ce que je n'avais pas eu depuis le plan d'Isabelle et Clary. Le seul petit problème, c'est que ma sœur est plus obstinée que jamais à faire la cuisine pour le repas de ce midi…

* * *

 _Jace Wayland_

Notre héros eut un soupir de désespoir en découvrant sa chambre, d'habitude si bien ordonnée, pleine de paillettes roses, de cœurs multicolores et de stickers dont tous se référaient au thème de la journée l'amour. Décidément, sa sœur Isabelle était une cause perdue… Mais bon, il ne lui en voulait pas. Enfin si, un peu quand même. Mais c'était un jour de fête, et même si Jace n'avait pas de partenaire avec qui passer cette journée, ce qui était bien sûr un choix intentionnel, il voulait partager le bonheur de ses amis. Et je fais ce que je veux, Isabelle, si j'ai envie d'écrire un journal à la troisième personne, ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher… Et puis je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à ma chambre, sérieusement ?

* * *

 _Maia Robert_

Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je me sens heureuse. Je viens de recevoir un appel de Simon, il ne passera pas la St-Valentin seul. Je suis tellement contente pour lui qu'il est pu passer un cap avec Raphaël. Ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble, il n'avait juste pas le cran de se l'avouer, que ce soit à l'autre ou à soi même. Simon mérite tellement d'être heureux. Et même si il était à deux doigt de me tuer la dernière fois chez Luke, je ne lui en veux pas. Ça lui a permis d'ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

 _Simon Lewis_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Est-ce que j'ai embrassé Raphaël ? LE Raphaël ? Celui avec qui j'ai dansé hier soir, avec qui j'ai prétendu être en couple lorsque ma mère l'a invité à dîner ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? Il faut que je le dise à ma mère. Ah, non, elle va pas comprendre vu qu'on était déjà sensés être ensemble i jours… Alors à Clary ! Elle sort avec Isabelle, elle peut me donner des conseils. Je suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un avant, encore moins avec une personne à laquelle je tient autant ! Je sais pas ce que je dois faire… Bon calme toi, soit naturel. Non, pas trop naturel non plus, t'as l'air d'un idiot. Qu'est que je dois faire ?

* * *

 _Magnus Bane_

L'Institut est beaucoup plus accueillant avec une petite touche de couleur… Un petit peu de paillettes par ci par là une fois de temps en temps ne devrais pas lui faire de mal. Bon, j'ai un petit problème, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé quoi offrir à Alexander. Un t-shirt noir ? Des flèches pour son arc ? Une veste ? Isabelle m'a dit d'être original, d'après elle ça marche avec n'importe qui. Mais Alexander n'est pas n'importe qui… Et si ça ne lui plaît pas ? Bon, je crois que je vais aller faire les boutiques, pourquoi pas en Italie ? Je devrais bien trouver quelque chose qui lui plaît…

* * *

 _Elaine Lewis_

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Simon depuis hier. Il m'a dit qu'il allait à une fête hier soir, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtise, comme se soûler… Mais, comme c'est la St-Valentin aujourd'hui, je suppose qu'il doit être avec Raphaël. Ce jeune homme me plaît beaucoup, il est très élégant. Et puis ils sont tellement mignons ensemble… Lorsqu'ils sont venus dîner samedi, j'ai entendu des brides de leur conversation, ils parlaient d'un hôtel avec un nom français et de vampires. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que le copain de mon fils soit aussi fan de ce genre de truc que lui. Enfin, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que Rebecca me présente son copain. Ou sa copine, on ne sait jamais…

* * *

 _Luke Garroway_

Je suis allé dîner à l'Institut ce soir. Comme c'était la St-Valentin (il faudra vraiment changer le nom de cette fête d'ailleurs), je voulais voir Jocelyne. Apparemment, comme Isabelle s'était mis en tête de cuisiner le déjeuner, ils étaient tout partis manger ailleurs avec leur moitié ce midi. Et ils avaient décidé de commander quelque chose pour le dîner. Il y avait Magnus et Alec, Isabelle et Clary, Jace et lui-même, Simon et Raphaël (qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés), et Jocelyne et moi. Je pus constater que les Chasseurs d'Ombres avaient passé la journée à décorer l'Institut avec des cœurs et des paillettes, ce qui me rappelais la fête qui avait eu lieu hier soir. Nous étions tous prêt, habillés et coiffés, et nos cadeaux en mains, pour commencer la soirée.

* * *

 _Jocelyne Fairchild_

La soirée « St-Valentin » à l'Institut était plutôt bien réussie. Nous avions commencé par manger ce qui avait été commandé, puis nous avions finis par ouvrir les cadeaux. Isabelle avait offert à Clary une jolie robe noire qui lui allait à merveille, et Clary lui avait offert un bracelet et un collier dorés. Alec avait offert à Magnus une sorte d'amulette et une veste à paillettes, et Magnus lui avait offert des sandalettes (il murmura pour sa défense que « Isabelle lui avait dit d'être original »). Mais Alec semblait extrêmement amusé, même si il refusa de les mettre pour passer le reste de la soirée avec. Quand à Luke, il m'offrit une magnifique broche surmontée d'une rose rouge. Je lui avait choisi une nouvelle chemise parce celle qu'il avait mis hier s'était pris de la peinture rose à cause d'un des invités qu'il avait malencontreusement bousculé et qui avait apparemment la faculté de lancer de la peinture. Et la cerise sur le gâteau fut à la fin, lorsque tout le monde discutait, et que Simon a demandé, d'une façon qu'il se voulait la plus discrète possible mais que tout le monde entendit, à Clary des conseils pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et Raphaël, qui étaient rouges jusqu'aux oreilles. Isabelle demanda si c'était bien ce à quoi elle pensait, et les vampires hochement la tête. Alors la victoire explosa et une fête fut lancée par Magnus pour « fêter ça ». Je n'ai pas eu de soirée de St-Valentin depuis longtemps, depuis Valentin en fait, mais celle-ci était vraiment inoubliable. La conclusion que je tirerais de ceci est : pour passer une bonne soirée, il faut juste un peu de rose, et beaucoup d'amour...

* * *

 **Et oui, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction... Merci à tout ceux qui l'ont suivis et qui ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a vraiment motivé à respecter mon engagement. Je sais que certain vont être déçus (je n'ai pas fait de lemon...) mais j'ai eut beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire. Et, bien sûr, BONNE SAINT VALENTIN! (petite note à part, l'amulette qu'Alec offre à Magnus, c'est celle qu'on voit dans l'épisode 7, et j'ai juste trouvé ça tellement mignon de la part d'Alec que je ne pouvais pas ne pas en parler dans ma fanfic).**


End file.
